


Messages

by MelyndaR



Series: My Ingenious Family series [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Prentiss share some special news with the team on the jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

July 19, 2012

Boise, Idaho

Emily Prentiss settled back into a seat on the jet as it took off from Boise going back to Quantico. Her boyfriend and boss, Aaron Hotchner, sat down beside her.

"Do you think Leah got to the end of your journal yet?" he asked.

He referenced the journal that Emily had given her pregnant, twenty-six year old daughter. At the end of it was a message for her and a DVD she was to play.

"She'll come over the video cam when she does like we asked her to. Be patient."

"She reads twenty thousand words per minute! How long can it take to get through a fifteen year old's journal at that pace?"

"She has, what," Emily counted on her fingers. "Six children with her. That makes a difference."

"Hey guys," JJ called over to the two of them. "Reid is getting Leah on speaker-phone."

Emily leaned over eagerly. Had she gotten to it yet?

The greeting of Reid's wife that came through his phone startled them all. "Hi! This is Dr. Leah Reid. I actually  _can_  come to the phone right now with a very special message that your  _mother_  is a dog."

"Excuse me?" Reid questioned.

"Oh, am I on speaker?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Hey, Reid," Morgan spoke up. "Isn't that what you told that reporter who called you back in October, during that other Boise case?"

"Yeah, it is." Reid answered. "How did you know about that?" he asked Leah.

"Let's say for a second that it wasn't a reporter." Leah answered. "Let's say it was a long-lost friend trying to get back in touch. Would that explain it?"

"You were on the other end of that?" Reid asked incredulously.

"Yes I was."Leah answered perkily. "You better believe I didn't call you back."

"Does it even occur to who I'm twenty-five thousand feet up in the air with? You know, people like your mother's boyfriend?"

"He better be her fiancé by now." Leah answered, her face popping up on the team laptop. "Especially if the DVD I am putting in is what I think it is." Here she out the DVD into the drive of another computer on her desk and swiveled in her chair, calling out, "Declan, Jack, Mom and Dad have something here they want us to watch together!"

"Can I watch too?" Sailor Amsel, Morgan's 14 year old daughter, asked, following Leah's brothers into the room that Emily recognized as her daughter's home office.

"Is that okay?" Leah directed the question toward Emily.

Emily nodded back, trying not to smile too broadly, and tapping her foot in anticipation under the table. She wanted to see her children's reactions to the footage.

Aaron squeezed her hand under the tabletop. Her stomach fluttered, whether from nerves or Ray she hadn't learned the difference yet, and she instinctively laid her hand there.

All the adults, Leah included, caught the movement. Emily bit her lip as she felt the change in her body. She and Aaron had really pushed the time for telling everyone.

"Ladies and gentleman," Leah turned on the footage, saying, "The feature presentation begins."

Emily grinned as her daughter's eyes widened instantly and her jaw dropped.

"A salt and pepper screen?" Jack asked in confusion.

"You've never seen one of these have you, Jack?" Leah asked, eyes still glued to the footage.

"Wow." Declan was mesmerized. "Oh wow. Just wow."

Sailor was speechless, paying no heed to her infant step-brother, Rich, as he squirmed in her arms.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Rachel." Declan answered.

Emily blinked in surprise. "How do you know that's her name?"

"Leah and Rachel were sisters in the Bible. It just makes sense."

"A BABY!" Jack shrieked, understanding striking.

Sailor pointed to a corner of the screen. "Yep. See the name? 'E. Prentiss'. Right there in black and white."

Morgan choked and looked between Emily and Aaron. "You're pregnant?"

Emily nodded nervously at her partner as JJ squealed, "I knew it! You owe me twenty bucks, David Rossi!"

"Only if Aaron's the father." Rossi answered, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"No duh!" Emily snapped, taking a hair-tie from her wrist and shooting him in the arm with it.

Rossi chuckled at her. Emily looked over at Aaron as he asked, "You bet on stuff like that?"

"Oh yeah." Morgan answered. "We've had bets about the two of you running ever since the Benjamin Cyrus case."

"And we've had bets about you," JJ pointed to Morgan. "Running ever since Garcia stepped in the door."

"That does not surprise me." Aaron admitted.

"Because you were in on them!" JJ replied.

"He had a playboy tendency." Aaron shrugged.

"So, let me get this straight." Emily interrupted. "Morgan's a playboy. And I'm a dog. And a cheat. Well, that's just great."

"Ho-ly mother!" Leah's sharp interjection from the screen drew all eyes back to her.

"What?" Reid asked.

"I was doing a little minor snooping,"

"Into financial records?" Declan asked, leaning over to get a better look at the screen of the computer she was working with.

"Jewelry purchases." Leah clarified.

"Whose?" Aaron asked ominously.

Leah ignored him. "And get this: mid-January-"

"Leah!" Aaron was quick to intercede.

She turned sarcasm-filled eyes to him. "Yeeeeeeeeees?"

"That's none of your business."

She folded her hands and asked casually, "Are you ashamed of it?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then may I continue?"

"You better hope I'm not demoted."

She snorted. "You impregnated your subordinate. Anyway. Mid-January, Aaron Hotchner dropped three k on an engagement ring and a chain for it. Mid-January, people! I am insulted. This is coming out in a book, Daddy dearest, believe you me."

Aaron groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of his seat. Rossi snorted.

Reid grinned. "You have no idea what she's writing right now, do you?"

Aaron cracked an eyelid to ask Leah, "Do I even want to know?"

Emily grinned at the camaraderie between Aaron and her daughter. Leah cackled wickedly. She was such a daddy's girl, even if neither Aaron nor Leah would admit it.

"Forget that!" JJ shrieked. "Does Pen know?"

"I am contacting her for a three-way as we speak." Leah answered.

"Goddess of Wisdom, with what can I assist the mortals?" Penelope asked, her own screen coming up beside Leah's.

"Wedding plans." Leah answered.

"Not for a long time yet." Emily hurried to quell that train of thought. "Not until I quit this job, which won't be for a long while yet. I don't like who Strauss is eying as my replacement."

"What's wrong with this person?" Rossi asked.

"Too much stress."

"You don't think she could handle the job?" JJ asked, getting an inkling of who they were talking about.

"Oh yeah, she could handle it." Emily answered.

"I just don't know if Reid could." Aaron amended on Emily's own thought.

"It would stress her out too, you know." Emily told him.

"But she's a capable agent with a lot to offer."

Emily opened her mouth to contradict, but Aaron stopped her.

"I'm not entirely in favor of it either. I just said she was a good agent. Anyway it won't matter for a very long time, so relax. And drink." He handed her a water bottle. "You need more fluids."

"I need you to quit trying to drown me in 'fluids'." She snapped, hitting him with the water bottle. He smiled, almost laughing at her.

"I hate you." Emily told him.

"Yeah, well, here's a message for  _my_  girlfriend:" He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Leah's mother is not a dog, or a cheat, and I love her, even if she does hate me."

"She doesn't hate you. She hates and blames raging hormones, that's all."

"I know." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now take good care of my baby and do as I told you." He opened the water bottle and set it back down in front of her. "That's an order."

She smirked. "Yes, boss."


End file.
